


Sonic's Furry Chubby

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Children's TV, F/M, Humor, Literature, diseased genitalia, fan fiction, rape and rape accesories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: Rebirth of an old classic. Now with the correct pronunciation of Pokémon!





	Sonic's Furry Chubby

I hate Sonic, man! He is a Beck-loving faggot! He should be maimed by plastic spoons and shat on by a fat piece of shit that recently ate at Taco Bell.

* * *

It was quite a swell time in some random place I don't know the name of. Pokémons were happily raping each other in the butt, 'cuz it's sexy like that. Sonic was sad, however, because he recently found out that he isn't a Pokémon, and can't rape other Pokémons. This sadness made his blue hedgehog chubby come out from his nuts, he wants to rape something lively, like a Pokémon.

But then a giant bleeding bubonic vagina came out of the sky. "Hello, horny non-Pokémon, My name is Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina," the bloody vagina queefed happily, "I have come to show you how to become a Pokémons, you must rape all of your family and friends with your vagina!" Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina said.

"But I don't have a vagina, Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina," Sonic said sadly, "not a front one, anyways."

"Then rape everyone with your anus!" Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina answered. "But first, you must learn how to suck Pokécock."

Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina then led Sonic to an injured fox non-Pokémon named Tails. His legs were blown off seconds ago when he masturbated to some Pokémons. "Here is a good one, he's defenseless!" Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina queefed with joy. Sonic didn't care about what Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina had to say about shit anymore, he wanted to fuck a Pokémon!

Sonic then ran off to rape all of the Pokémons in the world. Afterwards, he jizzed on Tails, who died of blood loss LONG before Sonic finished raping all the Pokémons.

"GOOD LAWD, you're a feisty one, non-Pokémons can't rape Pokémons!" The predatory vagina shouted angrily at Sonic.

"Yeah, well, I JUST DID YOU DISGUSTING DISEASED PART OF A WOMAN'S ANATOMY, I WANNA FUCK!" From that day forward, Sonic's chubby grew into a boner that went "wakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawaka". Sonic then raped the shit out of Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina, who then exploded because her uterus leaked out all the blood Miss Giant Bleeding Bubonic Vagina had inside.

Sonic then ignored the fact that he can't swim and swam to Censorship America, where he got his own children's show where he gave children advice on rape and rape accessories. Then one day, Adolf Hitler came back from the dead and shot Sonic, for it was Hitler's destiny to have a children's show that gave advice on rape, not Sonic. Afterwards, Hitler took over Sonic's show, took over the world, and killed all the Jews, while watching BlueHedgehog1997 simultaneously weep and masturbate to the obliteration of his kosher overlords.

A single tear rolled, falling from Herr Fuhrer's face, followed by a genuine grin one has when you know you've succeeded and know it. Finally, last but not least, the imminent money shot that splattered all over his smug face, teeming with sperm cells that are as fated for despair and nothingness as BlueHedgehog1997's hopes, dreams, and Sonic and Gumball fanfiction.

It was finally Springtime for Hitler.

**THE END**


End file.
